civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eric4e
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Shoshone (Civ5) page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. *'Now please take a few minutes to get to know the wiki: some instructions, guidelines and conventions are listed at the Civilization:Community Portal page.' *Then please tell us something about yourself by editing ! At the very least, you should tell people which games you play, using a "User Box" or two or more - see Civilization:Userboxes. *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ That will automatically expand to your user name with a timestamp. *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now. *For general discussions and questions about this wiki or any game, see the forums. *You also have that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games and the other games we cover. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Becer (talk) 14:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Redundant categories. Hello, thanks for your contributions so far! I'd just like to take a moment to point out that some of the categories you've been adding to articles are redundant and in fact make it harder to navigate those categories by muddying them by including the same pages twice. For instance take United_Nations_(Civ1), that page was already assigned the Wonders (Civ1) category by the template present on that page, as you can see that template states it's a wonder part of civilization 1 and the category itself is already a subcategory of Civilization (Original) and of Wonders and Projects, making the addition of those categories to United Nations redundant indeed, as they would be present numerous times under those categories. Hopefully that made some kind of sense, if not I'd be happy to explain further. Happy editing! --Becer (talk) 18:07, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hello again, it seems you didn't see/read my previous message so hopefully Wikia notifies you of this one. Let me just re-iterate my previous point: * Please don't add redundant categories, this actually makes categories useless * Also about today, please don't add optional parameters to templates just for the sake of making an edit. Adding the image parameter to templates like you've been doing is not only useless, as the image is already present anyway, but it can very well become a nuisance should we ever want to relocate the Civ1 content by renaming templates/images. :As an example of things not to do, today you edited Colossus (Civ1) and added an image that was already there and a category that was already there too. Why? :I'm very happy that you want to contribute to the wiki but please do so in a sensible manner. :--Becer (talk) 20:24, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Wiki conventions and editing guidelines Here, please take a look at these general guidelines to clarify what use we expect to be made out of categories. The whole page has very good information in it. --Becer (talk) 21:05, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Categorization Hello! Thank you for trying to help out! Unfortunately I just had to revert all your edits where you added the leaders of Civilization V into Category:Civilization V or Category:Leaders. We are trying to use as specific categories as possible, and adding everything Civ5 into the Civilization V category is not helping anyone. Also, if we wanted to add all the leaders into a category, we would just edit Template:Leader (Civ5) and not the individual pages. Please familiarize yourself with the rules at Civilization:Community Portal. Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 20:11, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Your mission, should you choose to accept it... Hello Eric! Since you are eager to help and comfortable working with categories, I've got an idea. Like we've told, we don't want to use categories that are too generic, such as Category:Units, but instead we should use, for example, Category:Units (Civ4) and Category:Units (Civ5). That being said, I've got a project in mind that you could help us with. We need the too generic categories to be cleared of articles. A partial list would be like this: *Category:Buildings *Category:Leaders *Category:Promotions *Category:Leaders *Category:Civilizations *Category:Technologies *Category:Units *Category:Wonders Those categories should contain no articles except for Lists. So please leave List of units in Civ3 and such into Category:Units, List of technologies in Civ5 into Category:Technologies, etc, but remove everything else. Do leave the sub-categories, though! All of those categories may have sub-categories, that's fine. What do you think, want to increase your edit count with this? We'll have to do this sooner or later anyway, and I figured I'd ask if you'd like to work on this. (Absolutely no problem if you don't want to, I'll post this task into the forums or we'll figure it out in some other way.) Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 20:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Double redirects Hello, Eric. A recent renaming that you did has created three double redirects. You probably know that they don't redirect automatically. Please see http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Gallic_Swordsman and edit those pages (yay, three more on the edit count!) to point to the new name of the article. We all forget things like that occasionally but we should fix them when we realise. Regards, ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:03, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Image naming conventions Please read this page and follow it's instructions when uploading pictures. Every single one of your uploads I had to follow you to rename the picture to follow the conventions. They're there for a reason and your file might as well not exist if they're not followed. --Becer (talk) 19:03, September 13, 2014 (UTC) city-states are cities If an article is in Category:City-states, then you don't need to add category:cities to it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:38, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Your recent blog post comments Please don't be abusive towards other users. Everyone is welcome to post and contribute to this wiki no matter their language. --Becer (talk) 16:12, September 23, 2014 (UTC) removing valid category Concerning your edit at http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Great_Library_of_Alexandria&diff=79981&oldid=79268, you removed a category I had added. By selecting "What links here" you can see what came it is from, and thus what category it belongs in. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:02, September 23, 2014 (UTC) *You removed a lot of categories for Civilization Revolution, even when (CivRev) was in the title of the articles. Why did you do that? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Dream Focus, please see our current categorization rules. If an article already belongs to, say, Category:Technologies (CivRev), it should not be added to Category:Civilization Revolution too. That's redundant and makes the main category unusable. The technology category should belong to the main game category, so there's usually no need for an article to belong both to a category and its parent category. Was that the issue in this case? —ZeroOne (talk) 19:02, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :::As the example I linked to shows, there was only one category in the article, CivRev, and he removed it, leaving it uncategorized. I've gone through the list of uncategorized articles at , and noticed seven he did that to, removing all categories from them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:22, September 23, 2014 (UTC) useless units category If its already in purity units category, you don't need to add a units category also. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:20, October 3, 2014 (UTC) the letter l When you have no other edits in a day, you post the letter L on your user page, or remove it. Does editing a profile page count as an edit for the make an edit every day reward badges? I thought that only worked on articles. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :I just checked and me posting on your talk page counted, so I guess editing a profile page also does as well. That is an odd bug. I don't care about the badges myself. Do whatever you want, I was just checking to see if it worked or not out of curiosity. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh hey, please stop trying to game the achievement system. That's not at all how it's supposed to work. The achievements are supposed to encourage good and meaningful edits. I can turn them off or take other measures if this continues. —ZeroOne (talk) 06:09, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Greek Hi, Eric4e. To make the script work for the Greek (Civ3) page, you must change the data in Module:Data/Civ3/Civs. This is called Lua, and please note that List_of_civilizations_in_Civ3 will have to be changed also, if you change the database Module:Data/Civ3/Civs. Exitwound 45 (talk) 21:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I do it, i just changing name from Greece to Greek. Yeah, i can mirror about LUA script work. Really cool! Eric4e (talk) 10:02, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Creating articles with Lua templates Hi! I just noticed you created a bunch of articles about Civ 4 Colonization (Expert Sugar Planter (Civ4Col), Expert Silver Miner (Civ4Col)‎, Expert Fisherman (Civ4Col)‎, ...), but they all say "Script error" on them. Before creating an article like that, make sure its data exists at the Lua module with the exact name you used for the article. In this case the Lua module is Module:Data/Civ4Col/Units. For example, there's no unit called "Expert Fisherman" there, it's "Expert Fishermen" instead, so you need to rename your article. Please check the other cases as well. Finally, there should be no need for adding any categories on pages that use templates like that, the template should do all the categorization (as is discussed here). —ZeroOne (talk) 00:51, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Civ 2 Hi Eric. I was referred to you as a possible Civ 2 owner from a discussion on my talk page. If you do have it, can you check the spelling of "Guerrilla Warfare" and see if it has one R or two in "Guerrilla", please? Thanks! – Robin Hood (talk) 02:25, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind. I asked around and a friend still had an old copy of the game that he was happy to give me, so I have it for myself now. – Robin Hood (talk) 04:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't just own Civilization II for my computer because this game is too old for Windows 8. Steam do not have Civilization II as game. So, I don't have an copy of CivII. Eric4e (talk) 11:47, January 12, 2015 (UTC) CivRev2 Hi Eric! I noticed you edited the Module:Data/CivRev2/Civilizations and Module:Data/CivRev2/Leaders Lua modules and created the leader articles using . Good! :) Now, the infoboxes are just missing the main content, i.e. the bonuses for each leader. I understand you probably don't have the game so you weren't able to add the data, but for that reason I have taken screenshots of all the Civilopedia screens and posted them online. I posted a message about that into the forums a month ago. As you've noticed I've been entering the info slowly by myself, but since it's indeed a very slow process (you can't copy & paste text from an iPad game!) I'd appreciate any help I could get. —ZeroOne (talk) 00:56, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, but i doesn't own Civilization Revolution 2 app, because i don't has Ipad to play on it! Therefore, i cannot add bonuses just doesn't know about. Eric4e (talk) 09:25, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, I understand that. I was just saying that if you download https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/5227239/CivRev2.zip then you'll know and can add the bonuses. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 09:44, February 7, 2015 (UTC)